Unfaithful
by agiebuschi
Summary: Clary moves from New York to a little town called Idris, there she goes to school with her brother, Jonathan, and meets a golden boy, they fall in love but will he be the boyfriend she deserves? Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMI characters
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

At first, Clary didn't know what to expect when they moved to Idris. Her mom, Jocelyn Fairchild, said that it would be a good change and that it would be good to get out of the city. They had just moved to a small town called Idris, from New York. Big change. She was standing in the middle of a room that was soon to be her own, the walls were all white but it was a big space, the room included a bathroom with light blue walls. Clary had already started to think of the different colors she could use to paint her room. She went up to the mirror and looked at herself.

Her red hair was a red and fiery mess, her emerald green eyes were tired with bags under them. Her face was so pale that her freckles stood out more. She didn't know why she was so tired, she had slept the whole way here with her head on her brother's shoulder. She remembered waking up in the car with her brother's arms wrapped around her protectively and looking at her face. He looked so peaceful then she had to take a picture. She loved her brother dearly, his room was right next to hers, she could hear him moving his stuff around. Hearing that snapped her back to reality, so she started to put her stuff.

By the end of the day, she was finally satisfied with her room and went down to the kitchen so eat dinner with her family. She saw her mom, Jocelyn, her hair was a couple shades darker than Clary's but other than that, she was the spitting image of her mother. Luke, Clary's stepfather, was getting some water out of the fridge. Luke had always been Clary's father, ever since she was just two years old. He had blue eyes and light brown hair, his glasses like always were slipping down the bridge of his nose. Luke didn't really care about his appearance which was one of the things her mother loved about him, he always wore flannel with dark jeans and some odd-looking boots. And finally, Jonathan, her brother, he had whiteish blonde hair which was like our biological father Valentine's and had bright emerald green eyes like mine. He was a very attractive 18-year-old with his 6-foot-tall body and muscular build, makes sense since he plays as a quarterback.

Our biological father is Valentine, he was an abusive father, he hit my mother often and also hit Jon when he got drunk. Her mother couldn't call the police because she was afraid of him, she always thought Valentine was a good man until he started drinking. When I was 7 years old, my mother finally had the courage to call the police, and so he got arrested and went to jail for the rest of his life. Luke had been one of Valentine's closest friends and had been in love with my mom since the day they met, but she was married to Valentine so he couldn't be with her. However, soon after Valentine's arrest, he and my mom divorced, and Luke finally asked her to marry him. My mom lost her love for my father once he started hitting her and Jon, he was just 8 at the time and I was just 7.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 - CPOV

"Clary wake up it's time for school!" My mom said from downstairs. Ughhh I dreaded this day ever since we moved here. I really didn't like to meet new people but my mom seemed excited for it so I did it for her. "Coming!" I said back. Today, the first day of school I would wear something badass just because I felt like it. I put on a red tight crop top, black skinny jeans, combat boots, and my leather jacket. I styled my hair into a messy bun on the top of my head and headed downstairs. My brother was already there eating a piece of toast smirking at what I was wearing. "See something u like?" I said. He just grinned and turned away. _Smart boy._ I thought.

As soon as we finished breakfast we went to school. Me and Jon have our own motorcycles but we didn't want to show off because doing that on the first day of school isn't very smart. So instead we got on Jon's black Jeep Wrangler Rubicon X. I always liked the car, it was badass yet stylish. When we got to the school we saw that some students turned their heads in our direction and started whispering. Jon put his arm protectively around my shoulders and walked to the office. The lady at the desk looked up and said "You two must be Clarissa and Jonathan Morgenstern, I am Amatis and I am the secretary of Idris High School" she handed us a piece of paper each, noticing it was our schedule. "I will be assigning you a tour guide for today; her name is Isabelle Lightwood and she will be here any minute." She said and turned to the computer. _Well this is going to be fun_. I looked sideways at Jon and by the look in his eyes I could tell he was thinking the same thing. Although we didn't look alike much, our thoughts were the same.

Then I saw a tall girl with ink-black hair going down to her waist, her eyes were dark brown, and she was probably the most gorgeous girl she has ever seen. She was wearing tight leather pants, and a very tight tank top along with 7-inch heels. _Damn._ She thought, "Hello my name is Isabelle as you have already figured out, I will be giving you a tour of the school!" Isabelle has so much energy she thought she might burst. "you must be Clarissa and Jonathan" ugh I hated when people used my full name, "Actually I prefer to be called Clary" it came out colder than I meant so I quickly apologized when I saw Isabelle's face fall, she quickly recovered and started walking us to our lockers.

As soon as I got there I started outing my stuff away except my math book since that was my first class. I closed my locker and started walking when I suddenly feel something hard run into me. "sorry, I wasn't looking where I was walking" I mumbled and looked up, only to see the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen in my entire life.

 **Please review! Give me ideas for the nest chapter please, i would love to hear them!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 – JPOV

I was early to school today because I wanted to see Kaelie and have some fun in the janitor's closet. I liked having sex with her sometimes because she didn't ask for love. Jace Herondale did not fall in love, his father told him that to love was to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed. I have always believed that. When I was done with her I came out of the closet and went to my locker to pick up my math book since that was my first class. I then went to look for Alec, my brother, I was adopted into the Lightwood family when I was 10 years old. My parents had died in a car crash and the Lightwoods were close friend of theirs.

Then suddenly I see a girl walking fast right to me, I tried to move away but I was too late. The girl was beautiful. Wait what? Jace never calls a girl beautiful. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was walking" she said. Her voice was soft and quiet. She bright red fiery hair, big emerald green eyes, freckles were dusted across the bridge of her nose, and her face was red in embarrassment.

Then she looked at him and she looked like she might have melted a little. "See something you like? I could take you to the nearest closet and you can look at other things you might like" I said with a smirk on my face. I saw her beautiful face change into a look of annoyance and then, "Listen here asshole, you don't get to talk to me like that, and watch that head of yours because if it gets any bigger it might not fit through the classroom door" and with that she turned away and walked into the math classroom. _Ooh she's in my class, great!_ I quickly walked in after her and sat right next to her. She was feisty and he liked it. "Ugh can you sit somewhere else?" she said, he was so surprised because he had never been rejected in his life and he didn't like it. He wanted to know what it would be like to kiss her or to make her scream is name like it would be the last time she would say it.

I realized I had been staring at her so I quickly turned away and said "Nope, you're stuck with me Red". I could see she was fuming because of the name I used. Well I guess that would be the name I would be calling her since I didn't know her actual name. " You do not get to call me Red, ok? My name is Clary Morgenstern and if you can't say it then don't talk to me at all" ok she was pissed. But damn she looked HOT when she was angry. I just smirked at her and turned to the front to where the teacher was. This was going to be a fun year.

CPOV

Ugh that dumbass! I hated him, so much. But he was truly beautiful, he was a golden angel. His hair was like a golden halo on the top of his hair, he even had matching golden eyes and skin. He was around my brother's height and she could see the muscles underneath his thin white shirt. She wanted to run her hands down his arms and feel his muscles. Stop it! She scolded herself for even thinking of him that way. He was an arrogant asshole. When he was staring at her earlier she swore she saw something like awe in his eyes but it was gone in an instant so she thought she imagined it. Even though the guy was an ass, she felt strangely drawn to him, and she felt safe when he sat next to her like she was invincible. God what is wrong with me.

Lunch came around so she looked for her brother. He saw him talking to Isabelle next to the cafeteria. "Hey Clary over here! Sit with us let me introduce you to my friends" she said. She led her and her brother to a table and told us to sit down. "This is my boyfriend Simon" get gestured to a boy with glasses reading a comic which she instantly recognized, but she was surprised when she said he was Isabelle's boyfriend, she kind of expected some hot guy like the ones you see in the celebrity magazines. "This is Alec, my brother" she gestured to a tall dark-haired boy, he looked exactly like his sister but instead of dark eyes he had piercing blue eyes. "This is Magnus, my brother's boyfriend" when she laid eyes on the boy she instantly recognized him "Maggie! I never thought I'd see you again" Clary screamed and jumped on him for a hug. The boy laughed hard and hugged her back ." Oh my god biscuit I never thought I'd see you again either. I missed you!" he said and set me down and smiled at me. He was so sparkly, he had glitter on his hair, his face and clothes. She had me Magnus in New York and they had become quick friends, about a year ago Magnus moved away and she had never seen him again until now.

When she turned back around she saw everyone with confused expressions so she explained her relationship with Magnus to them. "well ok, this is Jordan and Maia" Isabelle pointed to a light brown-haired guy, he looked friendly enough, and a curly haired girl, they looked like they were a happy couple. "and final this is Jace, my adopted brother" she said finally. "we've met" she said in a cold voice. Isabelle seemed to have understood and glared at her brother, "what did you do?" Isabelle told him. Clary was surprised and instantly liked Isabelle. "oh nothing, we just met in math class and I called her Red and she got mad" he said in a careless tone.


End file.
